Rookie
by purplepagoda
Summary: Bay's string of bad luck continues. She makes a rookie mistake, that will change her life forever. One secret that will change everything.
1. Positive

Daphne enters Bay's room, after receiving a text message from her. She closes the bedroom door behind her.

"Where are you?" Daphne calls out.

A towel comes flying out of the bathroom, and lands at Daphne's feet. She heads into the bathroom, and finds Bay on the floor.

"Close the door," Bay instructs her.

"What is with all of the closed doors, and cryptic text messages?"

"Who else is home?" Bay questions.

"No one. Why? What's going on."

"I made a mistake."

Daphne takes a seat on the edge of the bathtub, "One that requires you to sit on the cold tile, floor?"

"I'm on the rug," Bay points out.

"In front of the toilet. What is going on?"

Bay shakes her head, "I didn't know who else to talk to."

"About what?"

"You know what, I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Why do I have such bad luck?" Bay questions.

Daphne shrugs, "I don't know. What do you mean?"

"Nothing in my life ever turns out the way that I plan it."

"You aren't the only one. Life rarely turns out the way that anyone plans it."

"I can't do this anymore," she admits, on the verge of tears.

"Do what?"

"Never mind," she breaks eye contact.

"You have been incredibly secretive lately what is going on?"

"Trust me when I say, you don't need to know."

"Then why did you call me in here?"

"Because I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"About what?"

"You know what, it is better if we don't talk about it."

"You don't have to hide everything all the time," Daphne insists.

"I just don't want you to have to keep a secret like this."

"What secret?"

"I slept with Ty."

"I know that. You told me that, months ago. That was over the summer. That is old news."

"Right," Bay nods.

"It is almost October. Our birthday is in three weeks."

"I know that."

"So then why are you bringing it up now?"

"You're right, I shouldn't be."

"Bay I am just trying to understand."

"I always feel like the black sheep of the family. I always feel like I am disappointing someone."

"Why would you even say that?"

Bay rolls her eyes, "You know what, forget it."

"No," Daphne argues, "I want to know. What is going on?"

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair? Bay what's going on?"

"It was my first time," she continues.

"It wasn't the way you thought it would be? You were disappointed?"

Bay shakes her head, unwilling to make eye contact, "No, that wasn't it."

"So just tell me what's going on."

"You can't tell them," Bay pleads.

"Tell who, what?"

"You can't tell anyone, anything."

"Why not?"

"Because Ty isn't here anymore. His leave is over, his is back in the desert. I don't know if he is coming home in one piece, or even at all."

"Bay he is coming back."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Did the two of you have a falling out? You barely talk about him anymore. You don't even mention him."

"I just can't let myself think about it."

"Would you tell me what's going on?"

"I am trying."

"Then just spit it out."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have been trying to wish it away."

"Wish what away?"

"The reality."

"That Ty is overseas?"

"That my life as I know it is completely over. Everything I wanted to do, I screwed it up."

"He is coming back."

"It isn't even about him."

"So what?"

"I can't tell them. I can't tell anyone. Do you have any idea how disappointed they would be?"

"That you had sex? Bay they don't have to know."

"I am going to have to tell them at some point."

"Why?"

"Because I have the worst luck of anyone in the history of the world."

Daphne shakes her head, "I'm deaf," she reminds her.

"I'm the girl who had sex once, and..." she trails off. She can't finish. Tears start to trail down her face. Daphne stares at her, trying to read her expression.

"Bay?"

Bay looks up at her, with a tear stained face. She closes the lid on the toilet, and rises from her seat on the floor. As she rises her hand moves out from under her leg. Daphne can she the object in her hand. Daphne holds her hand out. Bay places the plastic stick in the palm of her hand. Without a word Daphne rises to her feet, and locks the bathroom door.

"We're not even eighteen yet," Bay points out.

"Maybe it's a mistake," Daphne suggests.

"That is the fourth one I've taken, today."

"You didn't know?"

"I refused to believe that it was even remotely possible. I've been sick for weeks, I just haven't said anything. I was really hoping that somehow I was wrong. I've been trying to ignore it for over a month, but it is impossible. I screwed up. I'm seventeen, and..." she swallows hard, unable to finish.


	2. Surreal

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I kept praying that I was wrong."

"So how far along does it make you?"

"Something like eleven weeks."

"Bay we have to get rid of these before they get home."

"The trash gets picked up in the morning."

"We can't chance it."

"What do you suggest?"

"Put all the trash into a partially empty paint can."

"Why partially empty?"

"No one is going to stick their hand into a partially open can of paint."

"True."

"And, then we can stick it in the garbage."

"Ok."

After they have returned from their rendezvous to the curbside trash bins, they sit in Bay's room, on the bed, with the door closed, and locked. Daphne sits on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

Bay shrugs, "I don't know. We did everything that we were supposed to."

"So, you used protection?"

"Of course."

"Did it break?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "Obviously something happened. It's not fair. My first time, and this happens."

"Bay they don't have to know. No one has to know, if you don't want them to. You don't have to tell anyone."

"I know that. I'm seventeen. I am not ready for this. I can barely take care of myself," she inhales. Tears once again stream down her face.

"We should get to bed, they'll be home soon. Katherine will be suspicious if we're both in here, and you're crying."

"You're right."

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Ok," Bay nods.

* * *

Three weeks later; it's early in the morning, before sunrise. Bay is lying in bed, half asleep. It is before the alarm clock goes off. Her eyes come open when she hears the door to her room close. She looks up, and finds Daphne moving towards her bed. She climbs onto the bed. She takes a seat towards the end.

"Happy birthday," she smiles.

"What's happy about it?" Bay questions.

"You know you are going to have to tell them, eventually."

"Why?"

"Because they are going to find out."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No, but you have to."

"I am not telling them now. I am not telling them today. I don't want to ruin my birthday, and yours too."

"You know your appointment is today after school."

"I know."

"You still want me to take you?"

"Someone has to be there."

* * *

After school Daphne meets Bay at a clinic miles and miles from town. Bay signs in under a false identity, and they wait in the waiting room until her alias is called. Daphne sits next to her, while they wait for the doctor to enter the exam room. Finally the big moment arrives. The doctor points to the screen.

"There is your baby," she announces.

Bay turns, and looks at the screen. Daphne stares at her, afraid to move a muscle, or mutter a single word. A smile slowly crawls across Bay's face.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" the doctor questions.

Bay simply nods.

* * *

She sits on her bed, with the door locked. She stares at the black and white print out, in confusion, and amazement. She looks at the time. It reminds her that it is nearly time for her birthday dinner. She lifts up her mattress, and shoves the pictures underneath. She heads into her closet, and grabs some clothes. She heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. She starts changing clothes. Midway through, when she is down to underclothes, and a camisole she catches a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror. Her eyes focus on her midsection.

The bump is barely noticeable, but her stomach is no longer flat. She exhales, in disappointment, knowing that it is only a matter of time before hiding it is no longer an option. She pushes the thought from her mind, and continues to get dressed.

After an unusually civil birthday dinner, and cake both Daphne, and Bay retire to their rooms. Bay places her gifts on her desk, and heads into the bathroom for a shower. When she comes out she is wearing pajamas. She finds Regina in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Can I come in?" Regina asks.

"Sure," Bay nods in agreement, as she heads towards the bed.

"Are you ok?"

Bay nods, "Why wouldn't I be?" as she pulls back her covers.

"You were awfully quiet at dinner."

"I wanted it to be pleasant."

"Is there something going on with you?"

"No," she denies, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you have been uncharacteristically quiet lately."

"I'm fine," she insists, crawling into bed.

"You know that it is only nine o'clock, right?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"It's kind of early to be going to bed, isn't it?"

"It's a school night."

"It is still early for you. Are you sure that you're ok?"

"I am fine."

Regina takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you feeling ok? You look kind of pale."

"Please just leave me alone," Bay begs.

Regina nods, "Fine, but when you're ready to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you, will you let me know?"

"You will be the first one I come to."

"So there is something going on?"

"Nothing important," Bay lies.

Regina gives her a kiss on the forehead, "Happy birthday." Regina leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Bay turns the lamp off. Lying in the dark, she rolls into her side. Under her breath she mutters to herself, "Yeah, what a happy birthday."


	3. Notice

Three weeks later she sighs in relief as she pulls on a hooded sweatshirt. It is finally Saturday, and she plans on doing absolutely nothing.

Outside Katherine is on the back patio, sitting in a chair enjoying a book. Regina pulls up a chair next to her.

"What brings you out this morning?" Katherine wonders.

"I am worried about Bay," Regina admits.

"Why are you worried about her?" Katherine questions, folding her book, and putting it in her lap.

"She has been so quiet lately. It just isn't like her."

"I've noticed that too."

"I think that she is hiding something," Regina admits.

"Like what?"

She shrugs, "Something. Her behavior has been unusual lately."

"All of this because she is being quiet?" Katherine queries.

"Have you ever known her to be quiet."

"No, that is a good point. Maybe we should talk to her."

"We," Regina shakes her head, "She won't talk to you."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't the only one who noticed it."

"You're not."

* * *

Bay closes the door to her studio, locking it behind her. She reaches into the cabinet, on the top shelf. She pulls out a bottle of pills. She puts one in her mouth, and takes it with a swallow of water. She returns the cap to the bottle, and places it back on the top shelf. It is a prescription bottle with the label torn off. She shakes her head, in disbelief. She isn't popping opioids, or even benzodiazipines. Instead she takes prenatal vitamins.

She shakes off the feeling of deceit that surrounds her. She closes the cabinet door, and opens her mind. She stares at the canvas before her. She stares at the black, and white image. This isn't what she usually paints. This is painted from memory. It's a picture of a scenario she would soon like to forget. Knowing that if it is seen she will have to explain she reaches down, and grabs a paint brush. She dips the brush in black paint. She covers up the white, and the shades of grey.

She covers the painting of the fetus growing inside of her. She doesn't stop until the entire canvass is black. If only it were that easy to mark out the whole thing. If only a little paint could cover up the mistake that she has made. The mistake she can't take back. She takes a step back once the painting is completely obliterated. A black canvass looks back at her.

It reminds her of a void. A void, a space between herself, and the truth. The truth is that she has been in denial for many weeks. Instead of facing the situation, she runs, and hides from it every chance she gets. She hides the situation from her family. She looks at her black hooded sweatshirt. Black is a very poetic color. A color of mourning. She hides her expanding midsection in under a black sweatshirt. It is as if she is mourning the loss of her own life. Not her life, but instead she mourns her future plans. All of the plans that have disappeared in a single heartbeat.

* * *

_She lies on the table, and listens in silence to the sound of one heartbeat. A heartbeat that is not her own. Daphne sits next to her, in silence, there to support her. Bay tries her hardest not to cry, feeling completely overwhelmed. The heartbeat is strong, and fast. It is tangible proof that cannot be denied. She looks at the screen, and sees a tiny face. Her own heart skips a beat, realizing that this is real. In an instant she feels a deeper connection to a two dimensional image than she has ever felt to anyone else in her life. She swallows hard, choking back tears. She knows the decision will disappoint her parents. It may nearly kill them when they find out. As the image burns itself into her brain she knows that she has reached a decision._

_A decision that she can't take back. A decision to go down a path that no one would choose for her. She reminds herself she has never followed the path anyone chose for her._

* * *

She stands in front of the easel, staring at the black canvas. Her mind questions what she is going to create. She reminds herself that she has already created something. She feels butterflies in her stomach as she reaches for her paint brush. As she moves towards the paint she stops dead in her tracks. She falls still. She takes a deep breath, as the fluttering sensation disappears. She looks down, as she gently presses her hand to her stomach. She feels the fluttering sensation, and recoils her hand quickly. It only takes her an instant to realize what is going on. She recalls the book she read in the public library. One she had an excuse to read, for her life skills class. Luckily no one even notices her there. It was a thick book that she devoured in an afternoon.

She smiles, and reaches for another color. The firs color she comes up is red. She dips her brush in the paint, and begins. Sometime later she finishes with an explosion of red butterflies on the black canvas. It is far from her usual work, but it satisfies her just the same. She moves towards the sink, and begins to clean her brushes. She leaves the canvas on the easel to dry. She unlocks the door, and exits the studio.

When Bay enters the house she finds Daphne in the kitchen. She looks around, but sees no one else. Daphne stands in front of the island, chopping vegetables.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to lunch," Daphne explains."

"Without us?"

"They wanted to do something nice for Toby."

"Why?"

"Because he is doing such a good job at the carwash."

"Where is Regina?"

"She is at work."

"On a Saturday?"

"She had a client request," Daphne admits.

"When will they be back?"

"They just left about fifteen minutes ago."

"And Regina?"

"Said that she would be gone all afternoon."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"There is something I wanted to tell you," Bay answers.

"What?"

"It moved."

"What moved?"

"It," she reveals.

Daphne's eyes widen, "Are you sure?"

Bay simply nods.


	4. Unlabeled

"When are you going to tell them?" Daphne questions.

"Never," Bay answers.

"You know you have to tell them eventually, right?"

"I don't have to do anything," Bay argues.

"They are going to find out."

"Find out what?" Regina wonders entering the room.

Bay turns around, to face her. She exhales, and tries to think quickly.

"That I made you something, and I didn't make them anything."

"What did you make me?"

"A painting. I didn't want them to feel left out that I was giving you an original piece of my work."

"Can I see it?"

Bay smiles, "Sure."

She leads Regina into her studio. She shows her the canvas sitting on her easel.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"It isn't like the work you usually do."

"You don't like it?" Bay questions.

"I do, it is just not what I expected," she admits.

"Oh."

Regina stares at the canvas. The butterflies cover the canvas as if they are spreading their wings for the first time.

"What inspired this?" Regina quizzes.

Bay shrugs, "I don't know. I just thought I would do something different than I usually do."

"It's beautiful."

"It isn't dry yet."

"That's ok. Bay?"

"Yes?" she looks her in the eye.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she wonders.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You have been so quiet. It is almost as if you're hiding something."

"I have never been good at hiding things," Bay points out.

"You would tell me if something was going on?"

"Yeah," she lies.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she reiterates.

"Bay, you know that you can tell me anything, right? I wont' judge you."

"I know that."

"I will listen with an open mind."

"I know."

"So if you need to talk you know where to find me."

"Ok," she nods, in agreement.

* * *

She pulls on her loose fitting, oversized t-shirt. She pulls up her pajama pants, and finishes blowing her hair dry. She pulls the bathroom door open, and finds her mother standing on the other side, as if she was getting ready to knock.

"Can I help you?" Bay asks.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Kathryn insists.

"I'm not six anymore, you don't have to tuck me in."

"I know that, I just wanted to tell you goodnight."

"I don't buy it. Why are you really here?"

"I was talking to Regina earlier..."

Bay cuts her off, "And?"

"We are both worried about you."

"Why is everyone worried about me? I am fine."

"You have just been so quiet since Ty went back..."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"You seem like you are down in the dumps," Kathryn comments.

"What makes you think that?"

"Usually within a week you have another boyfriend."

"So you're saying I'm fickle?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I am just saying that you usually recover pretty quickly."

"I see."

"Do you think that he is the one, or something?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I haven't even spoken to him since he went back."

"Why not?"

"It is hard to get a hold of him."

"You could write a letter," Kathryn suggests.

"I don't want to write him a letter."

"You sound angry. Did I miss something? Did something happen between the two of you that I don't know about?"

"Nothing happened," Bay insists.

"Then why are do you sound so angry at him?"

"I'm not angry at him," she lies.

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"I am sure. I just wish that everyone would quit asking me that."

"Ok. I'm sorry. Sleep tight," Kathryn leaves the room.

* * *

Weeks later it's Sunday, and John, Kathryn, Toby, and Daphne head to church. Bay finds it impossible to attend church anymore, feeling like a hypocrite. After everyone leaves for church she gets dressed, and heads down to her studio. When she reaches the studio she finds the doors open. She steps inside, and finds Regina.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Close the door," Regina insists.

Bay closes the door behind her. Regina stands in front of the empty easel.

"Why are you in here?"

"I was looking for a piece of wire, so I could hang my picture up on the wall. It has been sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall, for weeks."

"I should have put one on there. I'm sorry I just didn't think about it, when I gave it to you."

"Bay I think that you need to tell me what is going on, before I start jumping to conclusions."

"What do you mean?"

Regina opens her fist. She holds her hand palm up, revealing the unlabeled pill bottle in her hand.

"I wanted to give you a chance to explain, before I flipped my lid."

"It isn't what you think."

"I certainly hope not."

"They're vitamins."

"Bay you really expect me to believe that a pill this large is a vitamin? It is in a prescription bottle, without a label. I was not born yesterday."


	5. Unknown

"I would like you to explain this to me, please," Regina asks in a calm, cool tone."

"I am not using drugs. I am not on any medications prescription, or otherwise."

"Then what are these Bay?"

"I told you, they are vitamins."

"Why would you hide them out here? Why would you put them in a bottle without a label?"

"I took the label off of them."

"Why? What are they?"

"I told you they are just vitamins."

"Bay I want to believe you, but I can't. I have had the feeling that you are hiding something, for months. I want to know what it is, okay?"

"Can we please not do this now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Christmas is two and a half weeks away. I just want to get through Christmas."

"What do you mean you want to get through Christmas?"

"I don't want to ruin the holiday season."

Regina shakes her head in disbelief, "I am less concerned with you ruining the holiday season, and more worried with you ruining your life. Bay if you have a problem you need to come to me. If you get caught up with the wrong people ask for help. If you can't deal with something talk to someone, don't take drugs. You know you can't take anything. You have my genetics you are already predisposed to addiction."

"I am not addicted to anything, other than art."

"Is that what this is about? You are taking these to improve your art?"

"No. I am not taking these to improve my art. I am not lying to you, they really are vitamins."

"Why would you hide vitamins, and peel off the label."

"Because I didn't want anyone to know that I'm taking them."

"If they are just vitamins why would it matter?"

"You don't understand."

"You're right, Bay, I don't understand. What is going on?"

"Can you please just trust me? I promise I will tell you what is going on. Can we just try to have a good holiday?"

"Why? You have never cared about holiday's before. Why now? Why do you want to wait to tell me? What is so bad that you couldn't tell me?"

"You know maybe next year we can have a live manger right on the front lawn," she jokes.

Regina furrows her brow, "Why would you suggest that? Am I missing something?"

"I really think that it is best if I wait."

"No, Bay I want to know. What is going on? What have you been hiding?"

Bay points to the folding chair in the corner of her studio. "You should sit."

"I'm fine," Regina argues folding her arms across her chest.

Bay retrieves the chair from the corner of the room. She unfolds it and places it behind Regina. She steps past the chair, to face Regina. She swallows hard, and makes eye contact.

"Sit," she isnists.

Regina reluctantly takes a seat. She shakes her head, "Bay why am I sitting? What is going on? If you aren't on drugs I can handle whatever it is that you have to tell me. I don't need to have a seat."

"Just trust me."

"I am finding that very difficult."

"I wasn't lying, they really are vitamins."

"Ok," Regina nods.

"They are prenatal vitamins."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Bay women take prenatal vitamins all the time. Everyone knows that they are good for hair, skin, and nails. You don't have to hide that."

"You are right, they are good for hair, skin and nails. That isn't why I was hiding them."

"What do you mean?"

"If I was taking them for that, I wouldn't hide it."

Regina's heart skips a beat. "Bay why are you taking them?"

Bay turns, and goes over to the door. She locks the door, and then returns to her previous spot. She looks at Regina, in the eyes. She swallows hard.

"Just tell me," Regina begs.

"It is probably better if I don't."

"Bay!"

Bay swallows hard as she reaches down for her oversized hoodie. She rolls it up, and reveals a loose fitting long sleeved t-shirt. She rolls the long sleeved t-shirt up. Regina furrows her brow. Bay looks at the spanx that cover her. They start under her blue jeans, stopping right under her bra. Without a word she unbuttons the pants. She rolls the spandex like material up, until what is hiding underneath is revealed. Regina doesn't say a word. She just stares at Bay's stomach in complete disbelief. She exhales, and reaches forward. She places her hand on Bay's stomach. It only takes her a second to realize that it is real. She recoils her hand, as if she's just touched a hot burner. Bay quickly redresses, and waits for Regina to say something.

"It's real," she says softly.

Bay just nods, as she pulls her sweatshirt down. Regina's glance moves from Bay's stomach, to her face. She locks eyes with her. Her daughter stares back at her, with a terrified look in her eyes.

"How long have you known?"

"A while," she admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Bay swallows hard, "I couldn't."

"How far along are you?"

"You don't want to know that," Bay insists.

"Tell me anyway," Regina begs.

"Almost twenty weeks."

Regina swallows hard. "Bay you should have told me."

"I couldn't tell anyone."

"No one knows?"

"Daphne."

"You could have come to me. You didn't have to do this on your own. You didn't have to do this at all."

"I know that. I'm eighteen," she reminds her.

"Bay how did this happen? You are a smart girl."

She looks at her, with tears in her eyes, "I don't know."

"You didn't use protection?"

"I did. It's not fair. It only happened once. We used protection, and this still happened."

"Obviously something happened. Did the condom break, or something?"

Bay shrugs, as the tears stream down her face, "I don't know."


	6. Paris

"Bay you don't have to do this. You know that right?"

"I already made my decision."

"It isn't too late to change your mind," Regina insists.

"I got my early acceptance letter in the mail yesterday."

"To the art school you wanted to go to?"

Bay nods, in disappointment.

"Sweetie you can still go. This doesn't have to change that."

"This changes everything."

"You could go to study in Paris for a semester," Regina suggests.

"What are you talking about?"

"Go to Paris have the baby, and come back."

"You mean go to Paris, have a baby, and pretend like nothing ever happened?"

"It is an option."

"I would love to go to Paris. I would love for them not to find out."

"But?"

She swallows hard, "I want to keep it."

"Bay you don't have to."

"What would happen if they found out? What if you sent me to Paris, and they found out why? They would never forgive you."

"You let me handle them. Bay you are my daughter."

"So why are you telling me that I don't have to keep it? Shouldn't you be lecturing me, and telling me that I need to deal with the consequences of my actions?"

"Bay you are eighteen. A baby should not be a consequence. You are too young to understand how hard it is going to be."

"I know how hard it is going to be. It is damn near impossible. I know that I am going to have to sacrifice everything that I want. I get that. I am probably going to spend the rest of my life working at the car wash. Those aren't my dreams, but I will do whatever it takes."

"Bay are you sure about this?"

"I never felt like I belonged when I was growing up. I don't want someone else to feel that way, because of me."

"Bay that isn't a good enough reason to keep a baby. It is a lifelong decision. Once you are a parent you are always a parent."

"I know that. I am doing this because I want to. I am scared out of my mind, but I know that this is what I want. I just wish that someone could understand that."

Regina tucks a piece of Bay's stray hair behind her ear. "I understand that. I get it."

"I doubt it."

"And you want to prove to everyone that they are wrong. You want to prove that you can do it."

"Yeah," Bay nods.

"I understand that. I wanted the same thing."

"Please don't hate me," Bay begs.

"Why would I hate you?"

"This is going to ruin everything."

"Bay if you want to do this there is something you need to do for me."

"Ok."

"Stop looking at it as a burden, and look at it as a blessing. Just because you are going to have to put your dreams on hold doesn't mean that you can't still have them. You are just going to have to work harder, and it is going to take longer. Ok? Never give up on having what you want."

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Accidents happen. You of all people should know that."

"You're saying I was an accident?"

Regina smiles, "You know that isn't what I meant."

"Can I move to Paris, to stay, forever?"

"What about your family? You are going to need us."

"You can come with me."

"You would run away?"

"It would be better than facing them."

"Bay you are going to have to face them eventually."

"I am not ready to face the senator, and his wife, yet."

"Why have you been hiding this for so long?"

"I didn't think that anyone would understand. I didn't want to disappoint everyone, either. And dad is a senator. If anyone finds out about this, he would kill me. He would completely disown me, and kick me to the curb."

"No, he won't."

"You don't know that," she argues.

"Kathryn would never let that happen," Regina insists.

"Telling her will be even worse."

"How do you figure?"

"She won't understand how this could have possibly happened. She will guilt trip me. She will try her hardest to convince me that I am wrong. Then when the conversation is over she'll crawl into bed, and stay there for days."

"I don't think that is true."

"I am going to crush her. I don't want to do that."

"Bay I can send you to Paris, but you should know that will only be delaying the inevitable. They will find out eventually."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"It's not my place."

"Will you come with me?"

"Bay you know that I can't just drop everything and leave."

"No one else is here. Let's just pack our bags, and go."

"That would devastate them."

"So will this," she points to her stomach.

"You need to eat more."

"All I do is eat."

"What do you eat?"

"All I want to eat is green stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I see meat it turns my stomach. I just want green peppers, and celery, and broccoli, green beans, anything that is a green vegetable."

"You don't even like vegetables do you?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes," she confirms.

"John, and Kathryn haven't noticed that on their insurance?"

"I have been using an alias, and money from my savings account."

"Do you know what it is?"


	7. Art

She looks around the living room. The centerpiece of the room is a massive, over decorated tree. It has been less than an hour since they have convened in the living room to open gifts. The room is filled with people on couches, or the floor. The gifts, and wrapping paper piles makes it look as if Christmas has thrown up. They slowly drift from the living room into the dining room, for lunch. After lunch they all retire to different corners. Bay lays on the middle of her bed, staring up at the ceiling. There is a knock on the door. She sits up, pulling her shirt down.

"Come in," she answers.

Daphne enters the room. She closes the door behind her. She approaches the bed.

"I got something for you."

"What is it?" Bay questions taking the package from her.

"Something I didn't want to give you in front of everyone," she admits.

Bay rips it open, and stares at the book. She smiles from ear to ear.

"Thanks," she grins, graciously, looking at the name book.

"I thought you could use it."

"I appreciate it. I have a gift for you too."

"What is it?"

"It isn't something I could wrap."

"Ok?"

"We were switched at birth, so it would only make sense that you're the fairy..."

Daphne cuts her off, "I accept."

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Daphne points out.

"They might kill me."

"No, they won't," she argues.

"You don't know that. I haven't told them yet."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"After new years."

"Really? A couple of weeks ago it was after Christmas, before that it was after Thanksgiving. I am beginning to think that you're never going to tell them."

"I can't hide it much longer."

"You need to pick a date."

"April 30th."

"I think they will notice once it arrives, don't you?"

She shrugs, "Maybe they will. Maybe I'll hide it in a drawer and they won't know."

"You can't hide it that long. You have to tell them."

"I will, eventually."

She hides her book in the back of the cabinet in her studio, along with her prenatal vitamins. She leaves her sonogram pictures where they are, sandwiched beneath her mattress, and her box springs. New year's comes and goes. Within a few days it is time to return to school. As she heads out the door that morning she feels relieved to be away from them for the next several hours.

* * *

Around lunchtime Katheryn stops off in her room. She lays Bay's mail on the bed. As she turns to walk away, she notices the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from under the mattress. Against her better judgment she pulls the piece of paper out. She stares at the blank sheet of paper for a moment. She flips it over, and then lowers herself to the floor. She claps her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. She is home alone, John has gone to a luncheon. She swallows hard hoping that it is all some mistake. She stands up, and looks at the neatly made bed. She couldn't understand why Bay all of the sudden started to make her bed religiously, when she never cared before. She lifts up the mattress, and stares at the pile of pictures underneath. She hears a door open downstairs. She hears the door open downstairs.

"Kathryn, are you here? I thought we were going to lunch," Regina hollers from downstairs.

"I'm up here," Kathryn admits, quietly.

Regina follows the voice to the top of the stairs. She heads down the hallway to Bay's room. She stops in the doorway, finding Kathryn sitting on the floor. The mattress is moved, and there is a pile of pictures laying on Katherine's lap.

"What's going on?" Regina questions.

Kathryn looks up at her, with tears streaming down her face, "I found these under Bay's mattress."

"What are they?" Regina tries to play cool.

"Sonogram pictures."

"I am sure that there is a perfectly logical explanation. She is probably using them for an art project, or something. Do they have her name on them?"

"The name on the top has been cut off of all of them."

"Kathryn I am sure she has them for a reason."

Kathryn makes eye contact, "Yeah, she's pregnant."

"You don't know that."

"But you do, don't you? She would tell you before she would ever consider telling me. Is she pregnant?"

"I think that this is a conversation that you need to have with her."

"How could this happen?"

* * *

When Bay gets home Kathryn is waiting on her, at the dining room table. She sits at the table, with a half empty bottle of wine. Bay enters the dining room.

"Where is everyone?"

"I sent everyone out for dinner."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Bay, we need to talk."

"I have homework to do."

"No, now. Have a seat."

Bay pulls out a chair adjacent to Kathryn, and has a seat.

"What is this about?" Bay questions.

Kathryn lifts a shoe box off her lap. It doesn't have a lid on it. She pours the contents of the box onto the table, in front of Bay.

"You want to tell me about these?" Kathryn questions.

"What are they?" Bay tries to play coy.

"They are ultrasound pictures."

"Where did you find them?"

"Under your mattress."

"You went into my room, when I wasn't home?"

"I was delivering your mail."

"Oh."

"I want the truth. What is going on here? Are these yours?"

"Do they have my name on them?"

"They don't have anyone's name on them. Someone cut the name of all of them."

"Oh."

"They aren't for an art project are they?"


	8. Statistic

"No."

"You're pregnant?"

"Mom, I..."

"Bay don't. Just tell me the truth."

"I couldn't tell you."

"I don't want to hear excuses."

"Please just listen to what I have to say, before you get angry."

Katheryn's nostrils flare, "I am already angry."

"Please just listen," Bay begs.

"Fine," she purses her lips.

"I couldn't tell you. I tried a hundred times, a hundred different ways. I was afraid. I knew how disappointed you would be. I knew you would be angry, and you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Bay, sorry doesn't fix this."

"I know that."

"Bay you can't have a baby. You are eighteen years old."

"Please don't lecture me. It's a little bit late for that."

"Bay I don't understand how this happens. In this day, and age pregnancy is preventable. You shouldn't have been irresponsible. You should have..."

Bay cuts her off, "I was responsible. We used protection."

"Every time? If that's true how did this happen?"

"Every time? I only had sex once."

"With who?"

"It doesn't matter," she insists.

"Bay how long have you known?"

"A while."

"A few weeks?"

"No ma'am."

"A few days?"

"No."

"Then how long have you known?" she queries.

"I have known for months," Bay admits, shamefully.

"Months? Bay how far along are you?"

"You don't want to know that."

"Tell me anyway."

"You will flip your lid."

"It is a little bit late for that, don't you think?"

Bay swallows hard, "Twenty four weeks."

"What?! Bay that is six months. Why would you hide something like this for that long?'

"It isn't like I could talk to you."

"We could have done something. It is too late now."

"Done something? It is my choice."

Katheryn shakes her head, "Here is what we are going to do," she begins, "We are going to send you to Paris. You can have the baby, give it up, and come back. Your father can't know about this. He has a bad heart, he can't handle this. Not to mention what would happen to his seat in the senate if word got out. He would be devastated if he lost his seat because of a scandal like this. You're a teenager. You haven't even finished high school. You're not married. You're not ready for this."

"Are you done ranting?"

Kathryn nods.

"Can I speak now?"

"Yes."

"I am not going anywhere. I am going to stay right here."

"How are you going to finish school? You have months left."

"I didn't go to school today."

"Excuse me? Where did you go?"

"I had enough credits to graduate a semester early," she reveals.

"What?!"

"I already received my diploma."

"Where did you go, today?"

"I went to the store to get some milk. Then I came back, and parked my car in the garage. "I hid in the garage apartment until it was time for school to be over."

"Why didn't I know any of this?"

"You are always too wrapped up in your own world to ever notice me."

"Bay that isn't true."

"Really?" Bay shoves her chair away from the table. She pulls her shirt up, and the spanx down. "You are honestly telling me that you weren't too wrapped up in your own world to notice this? How could you not notice? Huh? Because you never notice me. You never have," she turns to leave the room.

"Bay we aren't done with this conversation, come back here."

Bay turns around, but refuses to look at her. Kathryn studies Bay's stomach. She barely looks four months pregnant, let alone six. She looks into Bay's eyes. Without a word Bay reaches out and grabs her hand. Bay presses it against her stomach. After a moment she lets go. Kathryn pulls her hand back. Bay adjusts her clothing, pulling her sweatshirt back down. Kathryn's hand clasps over her mouth.

"Can I go now?"

"No. Bay I'm sorry. I am sorry that you felt like you couldn't tell me. I am sorry if I ever made you feel like I don't notice you. It isn't true."

"I wish that I could believe you."

Kathryn moves around the table. She carefully collects the pictures, and returns them to the box. She hands the box to Bay.

"Who is the father?"

"Does it matter?"

"Six months ago, so I am guessing Ty?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

She shakes her head, "No."

"Why not?"

"I haven't talked to him."

"Bay he deserves to know."

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not?"

"He is in the middle of a war. The last thing that he needs to be thinking about is that he got some girl knocked up."

"Bay you aren't some girl. You're special."

"I'm not special. I am a statistic. That's what you really want to say isn't it?"


	9. Understanding

Kathryn sinks into her seat at the dining room table. She shakes her head, realizing that she's failed her daughter. She looks at the half empty bottle of wine thinking of the example that she is setting. She takes a deep breath, and looks at Bay. She can tell by the look in the young woman's eyes that she is disappointed in herself.

"Bay you are not a statistic. I don't ever want you to think that."

"But I am," Bay argues.

"We all make choices that lead to things we don't plan for."

"Is that your nice way of calling this a mistake?" Bay wonders.

"I know that it wasn't intentional. I know it was an accident. I don't want you to ever think of it as a mistake."

"That is how you feel isn't it?"

"It makes me sad, for you that this happened. Bay I just wish you had waited."

"Me too."

"You are so young."

"And, you're worried about what your friends at the country club will say," she adds.

Kathryn shakes her head, "It doesn't matter what they say."

"Since when?"

"You're my daughter. You have made me so proud."

"Except for this."

"Bay I am not going to sit here and lie to you. This is not what I wanted for you. This is not something that I ever would have chosen for you."

"But?"

"But I know that if this is really what you want you will find a way to make it work."

"But you're still angry," Bay points out.

"I am angry at the opportunities you are going to miss out on. I am angry that you felt like you couldn't come to me the second that you found out. I am angry you waited this long to tell me. I am angry that you chose to tell Regina before me. I am angry."

"You're angry with me?"

"No."

"Yes you are," Bay argues.

"I wanted you to wait. I wanted you to have the fairy tale every girl deserves to have."

"What fairytale is that?"

"Your first time should be special."

"And...?"

"It should be on your wedding night."

"It doesn't work like that anymore."

"It rarely does. I just wanted you to have that. I didn't want you to have regrets. It is something that you can't take back."

"Obviously."

"You shouldn't get pregnant on your first time."

Bay nods, "I am a slow learner, but I will make note of that for next time," she jokes.

"How can you joke at a time like this?"

"It's either laugh, or cry, and I have done enough crying. I have spent months crying. I am done crying. I am done feeling sorry for myself. No, this isn't the way I planned any of this going. This wasn't the plan that I had for my life..." she trails off.

"But?"

Bay picks a picture out of the box. She places it on the dining room table, as she calmly takes a seat. She places the picture in front of Kathryn.

"I didn't plan that. I never would have even considered wanting that. I was so sure, that I didn't. When I went to my first appointment I was so certain that I already knew what I wanted. I didn't want a baby. I never wanted kids. I never desired to be anyone's mother. I thought that I could," she pauses to blink away tears, "just make it go away, and I would be ok with that. I am too young to be anyone's parent. I am not ready for a baby. I knew that then, just as much as I know it now. I figured that I wouldn't have to tell you, or dad, or Regina. I thought that I could make the whole situation disappear, and that I could live with that."

"So what happened?"

* * *

_Daphne sits on a stool, next to her. The room is full of anxiety as they wait for the doctor to enter the room. Daphne turns to Bay._

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_Bay nods, "I can't have a baby now."_

_Daphne doesn't argue. How can she? She stares at the look of fear on Bay's face. Bay swallows hard, fighting the urge to vomit, not from morning sickness, but from anxiety. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The doctor enters the room. He explains the process. After a few moments the ultrasound is over. The doctor shoots the young girl a glance._

_"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"_

_She looks her dead in the eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I am certain that I don't want to go through with this."_

_"Ok. I'll print you off some pictures."_

_She nods, and the doctor leaves the room, closing the door. Daphne turns to Bay._

_"You really want to do this? You really want to have a baby?"_

_"Have you been in the same room with me this whole time?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you didn't say a word?"_

_"It is your choice."_

_"It is not my choice," she argues._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"From the second I heard that heartbeat I didn't have a choice."_

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_"Keep it."_

* * *

"It was over after my first appointment. I heard the heartbeat, and that was it. Everything I thought I believed, or knew... none of it mattered. I didn't know I could feel that kind of connection to, anyone, let alone someone who has yet to even take a breath yet."

"You know that it is not too late to change your mind. I want you to know that. You can change your mind at anytime, and I will support you. No matter what you decide I will support you."

"I am not going to change my mind."

"Bay it is going to be really hard."

"I know that. I am going to need a lot of help. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"We will help you. And there are tons of books and classes too."

"I think that I have read every single book there is to read."

"You have to take a CPR class, and..."

Bay cuts her off, "I already did. I got certified over Christmas break."

"Bay we still have to tell your father," Kathryn reminds her.

"Both of them," she admits.

"Angelo doesn't know, either?"

Bay shakes her head, "No. I am not that worried about telling him. He will be calm, he always is."


	10. Adverse Reaction

A couple of days pass, and Bay finally decides that it is time to tell John. She finds him in the kitchen one afternoon. She grabs the ice cream out of the fridge.

"You want a bowl?" she questions.

"Sure," he nods.

She scoops the ice cream out into a couple of bowls. She returns the container to the freezer. They stand in front of the island eating ice cream.

"You've been awfully quiet lately, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she insists.

She waits for him to get a mouthful of ice cream, and then chooses to blind side him.

"But here is a fun fact for you, I'm pregnant."

He swallows hard, trying to choke down his ice cream. His face turns red as he looks at her. Finally he gets his ice cream swallowed.

"I hope you're joking," he looks at her in shock, and disbelief.

Under her sweatshirt she isn't wearing spanx. All she wears underneath is a t-shirt. She turns to face him. She lifts her sweatshirt to reveal her t-shirt. The t shirt is a little loose, and attempts to flow over her round stomach. John stares at her unsure of what to say.

"Please tell me that this is some kind of joke," he begs.

"Why don't you see for yourself," she offers.

He touches her stomach with his finger.

"What are you doing?" she questions. She takes his hand, and places it on her stomach. A foot kicks him. He pulls his hand back, shaking his head.

"Please tell me that this is some very elaborate prank that you're trying to pull. Bay I know you think this is funny, but I am really not in the mood for one of your stunts right now."

"Dad, it's not a stunt. It's real."

"You can't be serious. You are barely eighteen years old. You still have to finish high school. You have to go to college. Bay you can't be pregnant. You are too young to be having..." he trails off as his face turns red, and his blood pressure starts to rise.

"I'm definitely pregnant. I'm really pregnant."

"I can see that," he rubs his temples feeling a headache coming on.

"No I mean I am pretty far along," she admits.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why would you hide this? Do you know how this is going to look? My constituents are going to wonder why I didn't go public with this. They aren't going to buy the answer that I didn't know. Bay I am a senator you cannot have a baby. You are an unwed teenager who is still in high school."

"I finished. I already graduated."

"When?"

"Last month."

"This is news to me. Bay why would you do this? I will never get re-elected."

"I am sorry that this ruins your chances to get re-elected," she comments in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't give me that tone. You have no room to give me attitude. You just told me that you're pregnant. Do you know how much trouble you're in right now? Bay how could you have been so careless? You have been educated. You know how to prevent this. You shouldn't have been having sex in the first place. You're ruining your life. Bay you have thrown everything your mother and I have tried to give you away with one careless mistake. This ruins everything. Who is the father? You know what it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, because you are not going to have this baby."

"It is too late for me to do anything else."

"Too late? How can that be? You have until the age of viability."

"I am twenty four weeks pregnant. I can't not have the baby at this point. I have no choice, but to have it. Not to mention I have been feeling it move for the past several weeks. I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to."

"You are not going to keep this baby. Bay you can't do this. This will be a PR nightmare. Have you been going to the doctor? Do people know that you're pregnant? I can't afford for this to leak to the press before we can issue a statement."

"I haven't been using my real name."

"It doesn't matter. Bay you can't keep this baby. You have to give it up for adoption, you don't have a choice. Why don't you go upstairs, and get packed."

"Get packed? Where am I going?"

"I'll send you away, until you have the baby. After it's here you can come home. You can find a nice family for it, and no one ever has to know."

"I would know. You are unbelievable, do you know that? You are making this entirely about you. It isn't about you, and is definitely not about your senate seat. I didn't do this to make you look bad, or cost you an election. You act as if I did this on purpose."

"Did you?"

"No. What teenager in their right mind would want to get pregnant? It was an accident."

"Bay this is all a mistake. You can't do this."

"I am done talking to you about this," she admits, on the verge of tears.

"Does your mother know about this?"

"Yes."

"You both kept it from me? Why the hell would you do that? You should have told me as soon as you found out. We could have had things handled properly."

She walks out of the room.

"Where are you going? We are not done with this conversation," his face is bright red as he yells after her.

* * *

She leaves the house, and gets into her car. She drives, until she decides on a place to go. She finds herself on Angelo's doorstep. She knocks on the door, with a tear-stained face. He pulls the door open.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is Regina?"

"She is still at work. Bay what's going on?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," he ushers her in.

He leads her to the couch. She has a seat. He parks himself on the coffee table.

"Bay, why don't you tell me what is going on?"

"I screwed up so badly. I ruined everything. I never should have told anyone. I never should have put myself in this situation."

"Bay, slow down. What are you talking about?"

"All he is worried about is his senate seat."

"Bay I still don't follow," he admits.

"I told my dad."

"Told him what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeats.

"You're sure?"

"It happened six months ago," she reveals.

"Oh," his heart sinks.

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. I am sorry."

He takes her in his arms. "Shh! It's ok. I'm not mad. Don't be sorry Bay. It's going to be ok."


	11. Unwanted

She cries until she passes out on the couch. She lies on the couch, on her side, with her hand resting on her stomach. When Regina walks through the door Angelo greets her.

"Hey."

"Why is Bay's car out front?" she quizzes.

"Shh!"

"What's going on?"

"She finally fell asleep."

"Is she ok?"

"She was very upset. When she got here she was crying."

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"Aside from one night that she is never going to be able to take back, I think she will be alright."

"She told you?"

He simply nods, "And she told John. That is what sent her over here. He was very upset with her. He said some terrible things to her. How long have you known?"

"About a month."

"Why didn't she tell us, sooner?"

"I think she was afraid to disappoint us."

"She is so strong, and so scared," he comments.

"She is brave, that's for sure."

"Do you think that we should call Kathryn, and have her come get her?"

"No, just let her sleep."

"How did this happen? Why did she feel like she couldn't come to us?" Angelo wonders.

"She is eighteen years old. No one wants this to happen to them at that age. No one would want to tell their parents."

"I just wish I could make this better somehow."

Regina smiles, "I almost sent her to Paris. She was so upset, I would have let her go."

"To Paris?"

"In that moment I would have done anything to make her happy."

"She is so young," he points out.

"I can't imagine how scary it must be for her."

She wakes up, and finds Regina sitting on the arm of the couch, above her head. Without a word she plants a kiss on her forehead. She smiles widely.

"Good morning."

Bay sits up, she looks at Regina, "It's already morning?"

"Yeah," she nods in confirmation.

"And the fact that I'm here means that telling my dad wasn't a dream."

"No."

"I don't think that I can go home, anymore."

"Of course you can. It's your home."

"He doesn't want me there anymore. He hates me."

"No he doesn't Bay."

"You didn't hear the things that he said to me."

"It doesn't matter what he said to you. You are doing the right thing."

"It doesn't feel like it. I don't know how to do this. How am I going to do this on my own?"

"You don't have to do this on your own."

"I have no job, and no skills. How am I possibly going to provide for this baby?"

"You will have to have help for a while. You just have to accept that."

"What if I'm not any good at this? What if I am terrible? What if the baby doesn't like me? What if it hates me for bringing it into this world?"

"That isn't going to happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you already love it. That is all that matters."

"Love will not buy diapers," she argues.

"Don't worry about diapers."

"I am worried about everything. What if my baby gets switched at birth?"

"Bay that isn't going to happen."

"That is what I dream about at night. I dream that I am in the hospital, and then bring me the wrong baby. Or that I die during labor. Sometimes I dream that she comes out with a tail."

"What?"

"You know a tail, like an alligator would have."

"No, you said she. You usually say it. Is it a she?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Yes, or no."

"I don't know," she fibs.

"I find that very hard to believe."

"It's a girl," she admits.

* * *

Bay enters her home, hours later. She tries to make it to her room, unnoticed. She is relieved that the voice that stops her belongs to Kathryn.

"Bay?"

Bay enters the dining room, to see Katherine sorting through bills.

"Yes?"

"Regina called last night to tell me you were staying at her place. What happened?"

"I told dad."

"I kind of figured that, he slept on the couch. He wouldn't talk to me."

"Is he here now?"

She shakes her head, "No. Sweetie what happened?"

"He blew up. He said incredibly mean things to me."

"He was just in shock, I am sure he didn't mean any of it."

"He meant every word of it. He was afraid to lose voters."

"That was his concern?"

"He told me that I couldn't keep the baby, that I had to give it up for adoption."

"You are eighteen he can't make that choice for you."

"I know that."

"I will talk to him."

"He hates me."

"No, he doesn't."

"You didn't hear the things that he said."

"I am sorry."

"You can't apologize for him. I think that I should find somewhere else to stay."

"Whoa, Bay! You aren't going anywhere. This is your home. Why would you even consider that?"

"He doesn't want me here."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to."


	12. Out

Luckily, she is staying in the guest house, for the night, when Kathryn decides to confront John. He comes into the kitchen, and pulls the knot in his tie loose. He places the tie on the kitchen counter. He moves towards her to kiss her. She steps away from him.

"What's the problem?"

She turns and looks at him, "You're the problem."

"Excuse me?"

"What did you say to Bay?"

"I told her the truth. I told her what she needed to hear, because I am sure that you and Regina both mollycoddled her instead of giving her a dose of reality. She made a mistake. Katheryn she is pregnant. She is six months along, and she is just now telling us. None of this situation is acceptable. What would the voters say, if they found out my unwed teenage daughter, is going to have a bastard child, before she was even scheduled to graduate high school? I would lose voters, and the press would have a field day."

"Our daughter is eighteen years old. She is still a kid. She is scared to death, and all you are worried about is the voters, and the press?"

"I am starting to see just how much she is like her parents."

Katheryn's nostrils flare, "You did not just go there."

"Our daughter wouldn't have made that kind of mistake."

"Excuse me? John, it could just as easily be Daphne. If you think she hasn't done the same things that Bay did I can assure you that you are wrong."

"How do you know? Did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to tell me that. I just know that she has."

"Even so, she wouldn't have a baby out of wedlock before she's out of high school."

"John you don't know that. You don't know what she might do," she raises her voice.

"She sure as hell wouldn't be dumb enough to get pregnant."

"It was an accident."

"Accident's are preventable. All they had to do was use protection."

"They did."

"Obviously not, or she wouldn't be knocked up right now. You can't believe everything that she tells you."

"She made a bad decision, so now she's pregnant, and a liar?" Katheryn furrows her brow, in disbelief.

"I don't know who she is. She certainly didn't turn out to be the daughter that I thought I raised."

"John, you need to apologize to her."

"I am not going to apologize to her."

"That is your choice."

"You don't have to be so cold, just because I don't agree with you."

"You called our grandchild a bastard, so yeah, I might be a little bit pissed."

"I'm just calling 'em as I see 'em."

She looks him in the eyes, "I am only going to say this once," she begins, "You are going to go upstairs, and pack a bag. You are going to leave, and find another place to stay. You cannot stay here, in this house. I will not have you here producing a toxic environment for everyone around you. Get your shit, and get out!"

He stares at her, taken aback. His cheeks burn with anger. "Excuse me?"

"Out!"

"This is my house. I paid for this house."

"John this is not a road that you want to go down. I suggest that you stop while you're ahead. Go stay at a hotel for a couple of nights, and cool off. When you come to your senses, and you can see that you're wrong you can come back. When you realize how nasty the things you have said to our child are, and you apologize to her, then you are welcome to come back. If you can't do that, then I suggest you get an attorney, because this is over."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You won't have anything," he warns her.

"John I have been your wife for twenty years. I have stood by you through thick, and thin. I have stood by, and supported you, even when I knew you were wrong. I have kept this house running, and cooked dinner for you every night. I have been a good wife, but I will be damned if you think you can hurt my child, and expect me to back you up. I won't do it. If I have to choose I will choose them every time."

"Katheryn you don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"You would end our marriage over this?"

"In a heartbeat."

He storms out of the room, and stomps up the stairs. He grabs a bag, and throws some clothes in it. As he heads down the stairs, with his belongings he realizes that it's the first time since he's been married that he actually packed for himself. He grabs his car keys, and heads out the door. He slams it on his way out. Daphne feels the vibration upstairs, in bed. She comes down the stairs, and finds Katheryn in the kitchen.

"What is going on?"

"Your father, and I had an argument."

"Where is he?"

"I sent him to a hotel for a couple of days. He slammed the door on his way out."

"What were you arguing about?"

"Bay finally told him. She stayed at Regina's last night, because of all the terrible things he said to her. He refused to apologize to her, or admit that he was wrong, so I sent him packing."

"What did he say to her?"

"He was more concerned what the voters would think. He told her she couldn't keep the baby. When he was talking to me he called the baby a bastard."

"I never would have expected him to react that badly."

"His temper has always been like his baseball career, shorter than it should have be."

"Is Bay ok?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her since she went to the guest house, earlier."

"I'll go check on her," Daphne offers.

"Wait," Katheryn asks.

"What?"

"When did she tell you?"

"The day that she found out for sure," Daphne admits.

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't tell anyone."

"She asked me not to."

"But you could have."

"She needed someone who would understand. I know that if the situation was reversed she would do the same for me."


	13. Middle Ground

She lies in her bed, unable to sleep. She places her hand on her stomach. She looks at the clock. It's too late for her to still be wide awake. The baby inside of her sleeps. She sits up, on the edge of the bed. The baby gives her a kick, as if to tell her to lay back down. She gets out of the bed, and leaves the guest house. She makes her way into the main house. She makes her way through the house, towards the stair case. She knows Daphne well enough know to know that at three o'clock in the morning not even an earthquake could make her stir. She reaches the top of the stairs. She sighs in relief, seeing the light at the end of the hall on. She slowly, and quietly moves down the hallway.

When she reaches the end of the hallway she finds that the door is slightly ajar. She peeks inside, and finds that her mother is alone in bed. The lamp on the bedside stand, next to her is on. Bay pushes the door open, realizing that Katherine is still awake. She sits with her back leaning against the headboard, reading a book. Without a word she makes her way across the room. She climbs into bed next to her mother. Kathryn looks over at her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kathryn guesses.

"Where is dad?"

"I sent him to a hotel."

Bay furrows her brow, "What?"

"I told him that if he didn't want to apologize to you, or admit that he was wrong he needed to find somewhere else to stay."

"He must have made you angry."

"Bay he had no right to say the thing that he did to you."

"Not all of them were untrue."

"Bay," she shakes her head, "it doesn't matter. He is your father. Even if he doesn't agree with your choices he has to support you. He has to treat you like a human being. If he can't do that, he can't be here."

"So you kicked him out?"

Kathryn nods, "Just until he realizes that he's wrong."

"And if he doesn't?"

Kathryn looks at Bay's stomach, "He will, eventually."

"How do you know?"

"All it will take is for him to lay eyes on that baby."

"What if it is ugly?"

"It won't be."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Bay?"

"I'm scared."

"I know, sweetie."

"What if I am really bad at this? What if I don't know what I'm doing?"

"You are going to be great."

"You are only saying that because you have to."

"I am saying that because it is true."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Kathryn tells her.

"I want an honest answer," Bay adds.

"Ok."

"Do you think that I am doing the right thing?"

"I can't answer that."

"Because you don't think that I am?"

"You are the only one who can answer that."

"Do you think that I am making a mistake?"

"By choosing to be responsible for your actions? No I don't think that is a mistake."

"Do you think the baby would be better off if I gave it up for adoption?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Stop trying to spare my feelings. Just answer the question," Bay begs.

"Bay you are young, and you have a lot of things to learn, but all a baby needs is a loving family."

"I am just one person," Bay points out.

"You have all of us."

"So that's a no?"

"I have told you that I wished you had waited."

"I know."

"But that doesn't mean that part of me selfishly prays you do keep the baby."

"What?!"

"The mom in me screams that you are too young for this. It tells me that you might not be ready."

"I sense a but coming."

"But, another part of me really wants you to keep it."

"You know what part of you that is, don't you?"

"What part would that be?"

Bay whispers, "The grandma in you."

"Don't say that word, please."

"I know you're not ready to hear that. You don't want to be that yet."

"It isn't that I don't want to be it, I am just still having a hard time wrapping my head around the whole idea. It is hard to believe that you're having a baby."

"Try being on my side of things. She moves a lot, but at least she sleeps when she is supposed to, even if I can't."

"She?"

"I was considering keeping it a secret, but I realized that I have had enough secrets."

"Does she have a name?"

"I have read that stupid name book front to back."

"Anything?"

"Nothing sticks out. She may just be baby, for a while."

"You haven't come up with anything, at all?"

She shrugs, "Not really."

Katheryn rolls onto her side. She looks at her daughter. Bay lays on her side, facing her mother. Katheryn stares at the bump underneath Bay's Les Mis t-shirt. The once oversized t-shirt now clings to her stomach.

"She doesn't bite," Bay tells her.

Katherine smiles, "I hope not, she doesn't have any teeth."

"You won't wake her, trust me."

Katherine places her hand on Bay's stomach. The baby doesn't even threaten to move.

"Hi little girl. I hope that you're having sweet dreams," Katherine comments.

"And, I hope you sleep past seven today, ok? I would really appreciate that."

Katheryn glances at the alarm clock, sitting on the bedside stand, on Bay's side of the bed. She turns around, and flips off the lamp. Within seconds they hear footsteps. Kathryn turns the lamp back on. She finds Daphne in the doorway.

_What are you doing up?_ Kathryn signs.

"I saw the light on," Daphne admits.

Kathryn motions for her to join them in the king sized bed.


	14. Green

Toby enters the kitchen to find that the three women of the house are sitting around the kitchen island eating waffles. He taps Daphne on the shoulder.

"What about me?" he asks her.

"Why don't you look in the microwave?" she suggests.

He opens the microwave, and finds a freshly made waffle inside. He slides onto the stool next to Bay. He takes her glass of orange juice.

"I was going to drink that," she growls as he takes a swallow.

"It will give you heartburn," he reminds her.

"She likes orange juice."

"You are sadly mistaken."

Kathryn looks at Daphne. They both turn, and look at Bay.

"He knows?" Daphne questions.

Toby speaks up, "Of course I know. It is kind of hard to miss."

"When did you tell him?" Kathryn quizzes.

"He asked me about it months ago. I wasn't wearing any spanx, and..."

Toby cuts her off, "She was eating celery at three o'clock in the morning."

"Celery?" Kathryn furrows her brow, "why were you eating celery?"

"The baby loves green food," Bay admits, "Even green m&m's."

"What about ice cream, or candy bars? You don't crave those?" Kathryn queries.

"No. I did dream about making broccoli syrup, though."

"Can that even be done?" Toby wonders.

"What were you putting broccoli syrup on?" Daphne follows up.

"Oddly enough it was waffles."

Katheryn makes a face, "That sounds terrible. You should wash your mouth out with ice cream, or something."

"You know what sounds really good right now, is pineapple, broccoli salad."

"That does not sound good at all," Toby argues.

"Daphne will you make me broccoli pineapple salad for lunch?"

"No," she shakes her head, with a look of disgust on her face.

"It isn't for me. The baby wants it," Bay insists.

"She also wanted to eat grass the other day," Daphne reminds her.

"Like wheatgrass?" Kathryn wonders.

Daphne shakes her head, "No. She wanted me to go outside, and finds some good clean grass for her to eat."

"Isn't that called pica?" Toby queries.

"Don't act so appalled. It isn't as if I wanted to eat toilet paper. It was just grass. It's not like the grass would hurt me."

"That isn't normal," Toby points out, "But then again you have never been normal."

"Maybe you should call her Sage, since she likes green things so much," Daphne suggests.

"Or Rosemary," Kathryn adds.

"Thyme?" Toby chimes in.

"I know, I'll name her Parsley," Bay responds, sarcastically.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bay is on the computer. She notices that Ty is on skype. She scoots a little closer to the computer, and attempts to initiate a chat. He accepts, and within seconds his face appears on her screen.

"Hey stranger, I haven't heard from you in a while. I thought you might have fallen off the face of the planet."

She smiles, "You're the one that went off to war," she reminds him.

"Why haven't I heard from you? It's been months."

"I have just been really busy, you?"

"Me too."

"So, how are things?" Bay questions.

"Good," he smiles at her.

"Anything new going on with you?" she wonders.

"Bay I don't know how to tell you this..." he pauses.

"You're tour is getting extended?"

He shakes his head, "No. I met someone."

Her heart sinks, "What?"

"I hadn't heard from you in two months. I just assumed that you didn't want to do this long distance anymore. I can understand that. You're young, you shouldn't be sitting at home pining away for me. I don't think that things would have worked out anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't think that you are ready for a long term relationship."

"Oh. I see."

"Look Bay, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I didn't hear from you."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm getting married," he adds.

Her heart skips a beat. She tries to feign happiness, for him, but she can't, "Good for you."

"Bay I wish that I could have told you sooner."

"It's ok. Look I've got to go, I have things that I need to take care of."

"Ok," he nods, understandingly.

She turns off the chat, turns off the computer, and closes the laptop. She walks over to the bed. She lays across it, face down. The tears fall against her will. Katheryn walks past, and hears her.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I just talked to Ty," she admits.

"He didn't take it well?"

"I didn't tell him," she answers.

"Why not?"

"I didn't have a chance to tell him."

"Why not? Bay why are you crying? Is he ok?"

"He's fine."

"So why are you so upset?"

Bay lifts her head up, off her tear soaked arms. "He's found someone else."

"When did you talk to him last?"

"Before he left. I just needed some space. I didn't want to seem to clingy. Then all of this happened, and I just kept putting it off."

"It will probably be over before you see him again."

"I doubt that."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is getting married," Bay reveals.

"Bay I am so sorry."

"How was I supposed to tell him about this, after he tells me he has met someone, and that he is getting married?"

"Are you going to try to tell him, at some point?"

"No. He doesn't deserve to know."

"He is the father."

"I am not going to tell him."


	15. Harsh Realities

Her mother pulls into the parking space. Kathryn looks over at Bay.

"Are you getting out?"

"It's cold," Bay wines.

"That is why you're wearing a coat."

"Do we have to do this?"

"We have to start shopping at some point."

"But I hate shopping."

"You know your options."

"Go shopping for baby stuff, or shopping for a car."

"I mean if you want I can call your dad, and you can look for a new car with him."

"Since he is still barely speaking to me I think that I'll pass."

"He will come around eventually."

"You know that no apology is ever going to make up for the things that he said."

"I know that."

"Neither will a car. What is wrong with the car that I have?"

"It is not safe or reliable," Kathryn points out.

"Let's just get this over with," she rolls her eyes as she climbs out of the car.

They stores are filled with Valentine's day specials, since it is only days away. They have just entered the mall. Bay's bump is securely hidden under her coat. She looks up, and finds a familiar face. She swallows hard.

"Ty? What are you doing here?"

"I just got back a few days ago. My tour was only six months."

"Oh."

"Where is your fiancée?"

"She's with her mom getting stuff ready for the wedding," he admits.

"Is it soon?" Kathryn questions.

"We're getting married on Friday," he reveals.

Bay's heart sinks, "Valentine's day? How romantic."

"Well it was nice seeing you, but I've got to get doing. I have a lot of things to do before then."

"Right," she nods, "I understand."

He moves past them, towards the exit. Bay stands frozen.

"Are you coming?" Kathryn asks her.

Bay looks up, "Yeah."

"Bay are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"All of the color drained from your face when you saw him."

"I'm fine."

"You're fine? Bay he is getting married in three days."

"It's ok."

"No," she shakes her head, "it's not."

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't stop him from getting married. He has moved on."

"What happened between the two of you? Why didn't you keep in touch after he left?"

"When he left he told me that he wasn't sure he was ready to make a commitment to me."

"Bay, why didn't you tell me that?"

"I thought that I would get over it. After I left from dropping him off at the airport I had to stop alongside the road to puke. I thought that it was just because I had worked myself up so much, but then it didn't go away."

"I wish you had told me all of this, sooner."

"It doesn't matter now," she argues.

"You're having his baby," Kathryn whispers.

"No, I'm not. She's mine."

"How about some retail therapy?"

Bay groans, "The last thing I want to do is pick out pink frilly crap, that we have no designated place for."

"I told you I am going to take care of it."

"Take care of it? If dad has his way I'll be hidden away somewhere in the hills of Ohio."

"I told you he is going to come around."

"I really doubt it."

* * *

February 13th- Bay is at the gas station putting gas in her new car. She stares at the black sedan, and sighs in disbelief.

"New ride?" A voice from the next pump asks.

She looks up, "Ty, what are you doing here?"

"Getting gas."

"Right," she nods.

"So when did you trade in your wheels for that beast?"

"It was my mother's idea. She wanted me to have something a little bit more reliable."

"You picked that out?"

Bay shakes her head, "No my dad did."

"A black Mercedes has John written all over it."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So tell me, what do you have to do to get a brand new Mercedes?"

"It's three years old."

"Right," he nods.

"And, besides I am taking it back to the dealership today."

"Why? You don't like it?"

"I hate it. I should have gone with him, but I thought that he would be reasonable."

"So you're going to get your old car back?"

"I still have it, I am just not allowed to drive it right now. It needs some work done."

"So what are you going to drive?"

"I have convinced him to let me trade this abomination in."

"What are you planning on trading on?"

"A Jeep."

"That was your compromise?"

"It was the best I could do on such short notice."

"You know I am free until my rehearsal dinner tonight, why don't you grab lunch with me. We can catch up."

"I don't know about that Ty. I think it's a bad idea."

"I feel like I owe you an apology. My treat?"

"Fine," she agrees reluctantly.

She finds herself sweating bullets as they eat lunch. He furrows her brow when her salad arrives.

"Since when do you choose salad over steak?"

"I was just in the mood for salad."

"Oh."

Against her better judgment she unzips her coat, and slips it off. Her stomach is concealed under the table.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about Kelly, but I just thought that you were angry at me for the way things ended between us. Let's face it I hadn't heard from you in months. You can see how I might thing that."

"When did you meet her?"

"We've known each other for about six months."

"You only left six and half months ago."

"I know. We've only been together since September."

Bay pushes her chair away from the table, unable to take it any longer she grabs her coat as she stands up, "You really move on quickly."

He stands there dumbfounded as she walks away. She heads to her car with tears in her eyes. After quickly paying the check he goes after her. He finds that she is already in her car. He taps on her window. She rolls it down.

"What?"

"I move on quickly? It looks like I'm not the only one. Obviously you met someone to."

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant. Clearly there was someone who came into your life in the past few months."

"Yeah."

"Who is he?" Ty questions.

"He's no one."

"Is he in the picture?"

"No, he's not going to be."

"Bay, I'm sorry."

"So am I. I should get home."

He steps back away from the car. She rolls up the window, and backs the car out of the parking space. She cries the entire ride home. She pulls into the driveway, and parks the car. Tears are streaming down her face as she climbs the stairs to the guest house. She finds Regina in the living room.

"Bay I thought you were going to be gone all afternoon."

"What are you doing here?"

Regina avoids the question, "Bay what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"I saw Ty."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I just want to be left alone."

"Come on."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

Kathryn comes out of the hallway. Bay furrows her brow, in confusion.

"What is going on here?"

"We were just trying to get some of the baby stuff put away," Regina admits.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room."


	16. Calming Voice

She retreats to her room. She crawls into her bed, and stares up at the ceiling. She peels off her coat, and tosses it on the floor, near the bed. She wears a navy blue long sleeved t-shirt. The shirt hugs her stomach. She looks down at her round stomach. Still, at seven and a half months it looks smaller than it should. She swallows hard, trying to fight back the tears. She places her hand on her stomach. The baby does somersaults inside of her.

The door to her room is cracked. Two women stand outside, peeking through the crack in the door. They each take a step back. Regina turns to Kathryn. She begins to speak, in a hushed tone.

"What are we going to do?"

Kathryn shakes her head, "I don't know. I wish that we could fix this, make it all go away."

"She looks devastated."

"I know," Kathryn agrees, "I just wish we could cheer her up."

"I am not one for suggesting sticking noses in other people's business, but Ty should know the truth."

Kathryn shakes her head, "It is not our place to tell him."

"I think that we need to take a different approach. She has pretty much been hiding away for months. She doesn't talk to her friends. This has got to be tough on her. Not to mention the baby daddy is getting married, and has no idea she is having his baby."

"Maybe Emmett would cheer her up," Kathryn suggests.

"It would be a distraction, at the very least," Regina admits.

Fifteen minutes later Emmett arrives. Kathryn, and Regina sequester themselves into the other bedroom, focusing on getting the nursery set up. Emmett stands outside of Bay's bedroom door. He knocks.

"Go away," she answers.

He pushes the door open. She looks at him, with a look of confusion. She grabs a pillow as she sits up, to cover her abdomen. She shakes her head.

"Emmett what are you doing here?"

He signs, "Your mom called me, and asked to come over."

"Why?" she signs back.

"She wouldn't say," he answers her signing, quickly.

"I see."

He takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you in months," he gestures.

"I know."

"What's going on? Are you avoiding me? Are you ok?" he questions her, in concern, his fingers moving at a furious speed..

She looks away. She tries to avoid his glance, and any other questions he may have.

"Bay," her name clumsily falls from his lips.

The sound of his voice brings her back to reality. She turns and looks at him.

"You haven't been at school. Someone said that you graduated early."

She watches his hands, in silence as he signs. She says nothing, she simply nods in confirmation.

"Why?"

"It's complicated," she signs, feeling relieved that for once she doesn't have to speak.

"I miss you," he admits.

"Me too," she responds in silence, letting her fingers do the talking.

"Bay what is going on? Why have you been so..." he pauses trying to think of the right word, "distant?"

She shrugs.

"Is this about Ty?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I saw his truck at the grocery store, when I drove by," he admits, "is he back in town?"

"I saw him earlier," she answers.

"What happened with the two of you? After he left, you just shut down."

"Things change."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try," he begs.

"It is easier to show you."

"Show me?" he queries with a questioning look.

She sits in the bed with her head, and back leaning against the headboard. Her legs are crossed in front of her, as she hugs the king sized pillow. She looks downward, focusing on what is behind the pillow. Her glance lifts, looking at Emmett's face. He waits patiently. She exhales, and removes the pillow in front of her stomach. He stares at her stomach in confusion.

"When did that happen?" is his first question.

"July," she signs.

He stares at her stomach, and then looks at her face. He doesn't move an inch, but his eyes ask her anyway.

"Go ahead," she permits.

He scoots closer to her. He studies her stomach for a few moments before he makes his move. He gently places his hand on top of her stomach. The baby kicks him. He looks up at Bay, and smiles. He removes his hand.

"That is the baby?"

"Yes," she confirms, "she has been moving all day."

"She?" he questions.

"Yes," she responds.

"You should have told me," he signs.

"I didn't tell anyone for along time. I only recently told my parents."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Ten weeks."

"You should have told me," he repeats.

"I was afraid to tell anyone. I didn't know how people would react."

"What about your dad?" he queries.

"He still hasn't come to terms with it."

"And Ty?"

"I didn't tell him."

"But you said that you saw him."

"He assumed, incorrectly that I had moved on, and she belongs to someone else. It doesn't matter anyway, he is getting married."

"You should tell him."

"I can't."

"I can't believe that you're having a baby."

"She likes the sound of your voice."

He furrows his brow. "All I said was your name," he responds.

"You have a soothing voice."

"I wouldn't know, I can't hear it."

"But she can."

He looks at her stomach. He moves his face closer to her stomach. "Hi, baby," the words fall more easily from his lips this time knowing an unborn baby can't hear the flaws in his speech. Bay takes his hand and presses it to her stomach. He waits for movement, but there is none.

"She didn't kick me this time," he looks to Bay.

"I told you she likes your voice."


	17. Driven To Drink

Toby looks out his office window. February is a slow month for the carwash. He looks out, and sees a familiar face. He pushes his chair away from the desk, and heads outside, grabbing his coat on the way. His crew washes the vehicle, as the owner waits outside.

"What are you doing here?" Toby questions.

"I'm getting my car washed before the big day, tomorrow."

Toby shakes his head, "What big day?"

"I'm getting married."

"To who?"

"Her name is Kelly."

"Ty I didn't know that you were getting married."

"I only have a week before I have to go back to my base. Then after more training, I am sure that I'll head off on another mission."

"Have you talked to Bay?"

"We had lunch."

"Really, when?"

"Today. I saw her at the gas station. She got angry at something I said, before we finished lunch."

"I see. You moved on pretty quickly."

"I saw that she did, too. Who is the guy?"

"What guy?"

"I assume that there is a guy, since she's pregnant."

"Of course there is."

"What is his name? Is it Emmett?"

"I'm confused. What do you mean what is his name?"

"She's like what, five, or so months along?" Ty guesses.

"She didn't tell you?" Toby realizes.

"Tell me what?"

"Man, it's you."

"What's me?"

"I know she is going to kill me, because it's not my place to tell you, but it's you."

"What?!"

"You're the guy," Toby adds.

"What do you mean, I'm the guy?"

"You're the father."

"That isn't possible. I left in August."

"She got pregnant in July," Toby reveals.

"What?"

"She is having your baby."

Ty takes a step back. He leans against another car to steady himself. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Ty quizzes.

Toby shrugs, "I don't know."

"I am supposed to get married tomorrow. This cannot be happening."

"I assure you that it is."

"I don't understand. We were careful."

"Obviously not careful enough. Whatever you used didn't work. Because she's going to be having a baby in a couple of months."

"She is sure that it is mine?"

Toby can't handle Ty's attitude anymore. With his blood boiling he draws his fist back, and punches him in the face. He turns, and walks away. He heads back into his office.

He closes the office door behind him, and picks up the phone on his desk. He calls a familiar number.

* * *

Kathryn is knee deep in baby gear when the phone in the back pocket of her pants starts to vibrate. She slips the phone out of her pocket, and presses it to her ear.

"What's up, Toby?"

"Where is Bay?"

"In her room. Why? Do you need to talk to her? Why didn't you just call her?"

"Mom, I need you to listen to me," he insists.

"Ok. What's going on."

"I did something stupid."

"Toby just tell me what you did."

"Ty is at the carwash. I may have told him that he is the father of the baby."

"Toby, you didn't."

"I couldn't stop it. It just came out. I was so angry at the way he was acting. And then, I punched him in the face."

"You did what? Toby he is supposed to be getting married tomorrow."

"Well he is going to be doing it with a black eye."

"Do you want me to call the lawyer?"

"He is leaving."

"Did he say where he is going?"

"I didn't stick around long enough after I punched him to find out."

"You don't think that he is coming here, do you?"

"I don't know."

He doesn't end up at the Kennish estate, instead he ends up at a bar. He misses his rehearsal dinner. His mother calls Regina to help locate him.

* * *

Against her better judgment Regina enters the bar with her friend. The smell of stale booze hits her nostrils, and she does her best not to flash back to bad memories. They find him sitting at the bar. His mother approaches him.

"Mijo what is going on?"

"Mom go home. I don't want you here. I don't want to talk to you, ok?"

"Ty," she tries to argue.

"Go."

She turns and heads for the door, luckily she and Regina have driven separately.

"Do you want me to go, too?" Regina questions.

"No, you stay," he insists pounding back another drink.

"You're done, let's go."

"I'm not done. I am supposed to be getting married."

"I know."

"And now everything is ruined. Your daughter, she ruined everything. All of my plans are out the window now."

"Ty I think you need to go home, and sober up."

"She ruined everything."


	18. Walking Away

"Ty she didn't ruin anything. You were there too. The two of you are equally to blame. It is not as if your life is over."

"She's having a baby."

"I know."

"My baby. She didn't even tell me," his voice cracks.

"Because she was afraid that you would react like this."

"I am not ready to have a kid. I don't want a kid."

"I don't care what you want. Right now you are going to come with me. I am going to take you home, and you are going to sleep it off. First thing tomorrow morning you are going to go talk to her and figure something out. Be there, or don't, but make a decision."

"I am supposed to get married at noon tomorrow. How am I going to explain this to her?"

"That is up to you."

"How am I supposed to tell her, on her wedding day, that I got some girl knocked up, and now she is having my kid? That is going to go over real well."

"Ty pay your tab, and let's go."

"I don't want a kid."

She drags him out of the bar, and takes him home.

* * *

In the morning Bay sits in the kitchen, at the island eating breakfast. Toby has successfully gotten John out of the house. Only Daphne, and Kathryn are with Bay. Ty knocks on the door. Bay opens the door.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be getting married today."

"Your brother told me that you're having my baby."

Bay shakes her head, "It's my baby."

"I am partially responsible, am I not?"

"Yes," she grits her teeth.

"Bay I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you?"

"I am sorry that I can't be here for you. I am still going to get married. Bay things between us would never work out. You are too young. I am not ready to be a father. I am really sorry."

"Me too," she admits, on the verge of tears.

"I wish that I could be telling you what you want to hear right now, but I can't. I love Kelly, and I want to marry her."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, and I'm not going to. I don't want to ruin her special day."

"Oh, I see. You would rather start your marriage on a lie."

He doesn't respond to her comment, "I should go. I have to get to the church."

She slams the door behind him. Daphne scurries back to the kitchen, before Bay can realize that she was eavesdropping on their conversation. She shoots Kathryn a look, before Bay returns to the kitchen. By the time she reaches them she is sobbing. Kathryn envelopes her in a hug.

"It's not fair," she sniffles.

"I know," Kathryn pets her head.

"How could he do this? How could he not want her?"

"I don't know," Kathryn admits.

"If he didn't want to be with me, I could handle that. But for him to choose not to be part of her life, I am not ok with that. It's not fair to her."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

John, and Kathryn are the only two at the dining room table. He puts down his fork, and looks over at his wife. Things have been incredibly strained between them, since his return.

"Where is everyone?"

"Toby is still at work."

"And the girls?" he questions.

"They are in the guest house."

"They usually join us for dinner. What is going on?"

"Bay is pretty upset."

"Why? What happened?"

"Ty is back in town," she reveals.

"Oh. She isn't planning on getting back together with him, is she?"

"No."

"They aren't going to run off and get married, or do something stupid, are they?"

"He is already married."

John furrows his brow, "What?!"

"He got married to someone else this afternoon."

"Oh."

"And he stopped by this morning. He told Bay that he didn't want to be involved with her, or the baby."

"I wasn't aware she wanted him to be."

"Of course she did. Why wouldn't she want the father of the baby to be in the baby's life?"

"She is a teenager. She has no idea what she wants."

"You are still hoping that she places the baby for adoption, don't you?"

"Aren't you? What am I saying? Of course you're not. You and Regina have been busy trying to put a nursery together for the baby that our daughter is having out of wedlock."

"Don't say it like that."

"How do you want me to say it? Bay is eighteen years old. She isn't married. She is having a baby."

"I know that. Why can't you just pretend that you support her?"

"I do support her. I pay for her to have food, electricity, running water, and a car."

"That is not what I mean, and you know it," she begins to raise her voice.

"I can't pretend that I support her decision, because I don't."

"You know you are full of crap. You are all pro-life, and abstinence only, until it comes down to your own kid."

"I wish that she had practiced abstinence, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. If more girls would practice abstinence there would be no need for a pro-life, or pro-choice debate."

"You are truly unbelievable. Sometimes I wonder who I am married to. I might as well be living with a caveman, because your beliefs are just about as archaic."

"I am never going to be ok with the fact that my daughter had sex with the first boy that came along. I am never going to be okay with the fact that she is eighteen years old, and having a baby. Nothing anyone says or does is going to change that. I don't see how you can be so calm about this whole situation. I want to strangle Ty, and Bay both for being so reckless. The last thing any of us needed to deal with was an unplanned pregnancy."

"I have to be calm. I have to keep things together, because that is what our daughter needs. She has to have someone who will provide her with a little bit of stability. She needs support from someone. Can you imagine how hard this is for her? She is willing to give up everything that she wanted for herself, for this little girl. How can you not support someone who is being that brave?"

"Because," his tone changes, "she is still my little girl."

She looks at him, and suddenly it hits her where all of his anger is coming from.

"In my mind she is still the little girl who would leave Barbies all over the house for me to step on. She should still be a little girl, like the one who would beg me to read her one more story, even though she could barely keep her eyes open."

"She hasn't been that little girl, in a long time."

"But I didn't realize that, until just recently," he admits.


	19. Change Of Heart

She sits on the floor, in the middle of the bedroom, on a rug. She stares at the room, in front of her. The room is full of pink, and purple frilly things. Directly in front of her, on the far wall is a white crib. She stares at the empty crib. As she sits in the nursery it hits her that this is all real. She hears footsteps behind her. She doesn't turn to see who it is. She already knows.

"Bay," a voice says, softly.

"Hm?"

Kathryn looks at the watch on her wrist, "We have to get going if we are going to make it to your appointment."

"Ok," she agrees, she pushes herself off the floor. She turns towards her mother.

"Bay are you ok?"

"No," she admits.

"You want to talk about it?" Kathryn asks, expecting a negative answer.

"We should get going I don't want to be late."

"Ok," Kathryn agrees.

"We can talk in the car," Bay adds flipping off the light in the nursery.

Bay climbs into the passenger's seat of her mother's car. As she fastens her seat belt she can't help but notice her stomach. There is no hiding from it now. Kathryn pulls out of the driveway. Bay never takes her eyes off her stomach.

"What's on your mind?"

"What isn't on my mind?" Bay responds.

"Bay I know that none of this has been easy for you. I know Ty did not react the way that you expected him to. I am sorry that he left. I am sorry that things turned out this way."

"He's been gone for weeks," Bay points out.

"I know."

"She is supposed to be here in three weeks."

"That is a scary thought, isn't it?"

"I was sitting in her room, and I just couldn't help but think that I'm not ready. I mean I have all of her stuff there, but I'm still not ready."

"You will be, the second that you see her."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What if dad is right?"

"About what?"

"What if I'm not ready for this? What if I can't do this?"

Kathryn looks over at her daughter, who refuses to make eye contact. Bay stares at her stomach, deep in contemplation.

"Are you having seconds thoughts about this?"

"Maybe," she shrugs.

"That is ok. Bay I told you I will support you no matter what you decide. Okay?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"If you don't want to keep her I would understand that."

"I'm eighteen years old. I should be walking for graduation in May. I should be going to art school in the fall. Instead, I'm having a baby."

Kathryn pulls into a parking spot, putting the car in a parking space, and shifting into park.

"Bay, if you think that you are going to resent her for all of the opportunities that you are going to miss, then you should consider a different option. She shouldn't grow up feeling like you resent her."

"I know."

"If you don't want to do this, it is not too late to change your mind. Raising a child is the hardest job there is. If you feel like at eighteen years old you can't raise a child on your own, nobody is going to fault you for that. No one is going to be mad at you for choosing what you think is best for you, and your baby."

"Do you think that I should keep her?"

"Bay you have to answer that. I can't. It isn't my baby, and it is not my choice."

"If you had it your way..."

Kathryn cuts her off, "Bay if I had it my way you wouldn't have had sex. If things were my way you wouldn't be in this situation at all."

"I am sorry that I disappointed you," she apologizes.

Kathryn touches Bay's leg. "Bay I want you to look at me."

Bay turns to face her, "Okay."

"I need you to listen to me. I am not disappointed in you. I will be the first to admit that this is not the path I would have chosen for you. I can't choose your path for you, it is something you have to do on your own."

Bay cuts her off, "I saw how disappointed you looked, when you realized I was pregnant."

"I wasn't disappointed with you. I was just struggling, because I knew all of the opportunities that you were going to have to give up, that I didn't want you to. How could I be disappointed in you, when you are handling this situation with such, strength, bravery, and maturity? That is all I could ask for. I have raised a daughter who can think for herself, and make her own decisions in a very tough situation. I am incredibly proud of you for that."

"I am going to make you a grandmother," Bay points out.

"There are worse things in the world to be," Kathryn answers.

"I just want her to be happy. I want her to feel loved. I want her to feel like someone's world revolves around her."

"I know."

"I just don't know if I can do that. I want to, but I'm still selfish. I want things for myself, and I am afraid that she will miss out on something because of me."

"I have already told you that I will support whatever you do. What do you want me to say?"

Bay's eyes well up with tears. Kathryn reads her facial expression, like a book.

"You want me to say that it is okay? Bay, it is okay. It is okay for you to feel this way. It is okay for you to change your mind, and place her for adoption."

* * *

John enters the dining room, and finds his daughters sitting at the table, surrounded by papers.

"What are you girls doing?" he questions.

"Looking through these profiles," Daphne reveals.

"Profiles, for what?"

Bay looks up at him, making eye contact, "Potential adoptive parents."

He taps Daphne on the shoulder, "Can you give us a minute?"

Daphne nods, and vacates the seat that she is in. She leaves the room. John sits down next to Bay.

"Bay you don't have to do this. I don't want you to feel like I pushed you into this. I am sorry that I tried to bully you into making a choice like this."

"This isn't about you," she points out.

"Why are you doing this? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I owe it to the baby to explore all of the options. I don't want to choose something, because I am being selfish, and I want to keep her for myself. I just want to do what is best for her."

"When did you decide to look into this?"

"This morning."

"Bay the baby is due in..."

"Three weeks," she responds.

"Does your mother know about this?"

"Yes."

"What about Regina, and Angelo?"

"No."


	20. Liv

Bay sits on the couch with Angelo on one side, and Regina on the other. It's been a week since her doctor's appointment. Regina can't handle the anticipation any longer.

"Bay what's going on? What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Bay swallows hard, "I decided to look into adoption," she admits.

Regina remains silent. Angelo furrows his brow in disbelief, "What? Why would you do that?"

Regina chimes in, "Because she is eighteen years old."

He shoots Regina a look, "I didn't ask you."

"I am just not ready to have a baby," Bay answers.

"Bay we are all going to help you. You don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this just to please your father. You are more important than any campaign," Angelo tries to reason with her.

"I'm not doing this because of him," Bay argues.

"Don't let him pressure you into doing something that you don't want to. Once you place her there is no going back," Angelo raves.

"I am not doing this to please him. I am not doing this because of pressure from anyone else. I am doing this for my daughter," Bay explains.

"Why would you want to do this? I just don't understand," he gets off the couch. He heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Regina calls after him.

"I can't be here," he replies slamming the door shut behind him.

Bay sits on the couch in silence. Regina looks over at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I just want what is best for her. It is selfish of me to keep her. It is naive of me to think that I can actually do this on my own."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but would we be having this conversation if Ty was still in the picture?"

Bay shrugs, "He's not, so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Bay what made you decide this, two weeks from your due date?"

"I made this decision last week."

"Why?"

"I was sitting in her nursery, and I felt completely overwhelmed. It hit me all of a sudden that I'm not ready for this. I am not ready to be anyone's parent. I can't do this. It isn't fair to anyone, especially her."

"Bay you're sure about this?"

"I already picked a family. The will be here next week to meet me."

"Ok," Regina agrees.

The following morning Regina meets Kathryn for brunch. Kathryn takes a seat at the table, finding that Regina has already arrived.

"You want to talk about Bay?" Kathryn assumes.

"Where is this whole adoption thing coming from?"

Kathryn shrugs, "I wish that I knew."

"Do you think that she is going to go through with it?"

"Once her mind is made up there is no changing it," Kathryn points out.

"And you're ok with that?"

"If you had asked me that when she first told me I would have said yes."

"And now?"

"I have had months to get used to the idea of her having the baby. I was just coming to terms with the idea of her bringing that little girl home."

"So, no?"

"I know that it is selfish, but I want her to keep the baby. I know that she is probably right. They both deserve to have all of the opportunities the world can give them. Bay deserves to chase her dreams. The baby deserves to have two parents. That being said, it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Angelo flipped his lid. She told him, and he walked out."

"She is just trying to do the right thing."

"He doesn't see it that way. He doesn't understand how she could give up so easily. He thinks that she is doing this to please John."

"John hasn't said anything to her about it since she told him. He has taken a step back. He doesn't like the situation, but he is learning to respect the fact that it is her decision."

"She said that she is meeting with a family next week."

"And part of me hopes that they suck," Kathryn admits.

"Just part of you? All of me hopes that," Regina reveals.

"I am pretty sure that they won't. I read the profile over, and over."

"They'll be a good fit?"

"Yeah. They're exactly what she was looking for."

"Which is what?"

"Simplicity, familiarity, and stability."

"Is that a quote?" Regina queries.

"No, that's just what I gathered from reading their profile."

"Explain, please."

"The woman is an art teacher."

"That covers all three," Regina comments.

"And the man is successful doctor."

"I see."

"An army doctor," Kathryn clarifies.

"So she basically chose an older, more settled version of herself, and Ty."

"I don't think he had an interest in being a doctor."

"Is it wrong to want them to be total duds?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "I am having a hard time seeing the line between right and wrong these days."

"It certainly has gotten complicated."

* * *

Later that evening Daphne finds Bay on the computer.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

Bay looks up from the laptop, as she sits on the couch. She closes the screen of the computer, and nods, "Yeah."

"Were you talking to the potential adoptive parents again?"

"Yeah," she confirms.

"About anything in particular?"

"They are excited about meeting next week."

"And?"

"They wanted to ask me if I had already picked out a name for her."

"Have you?"

"No. They asked if I would want to name her."

"Does it really matter, I mean they can change it once she's theirs anyway."

"That is exactly how I feel."

"So what did you tell them?"

"That they could name her."

"Do they have any ideas?"

"They're going to name her Olivia."

"Olivia?" Daphne cocks an eyebrow, "That is so plain."

"They are going to call her Liv."

"And you're ok with that?"

"I already served her with an eviction notice. She has only got two more weeks with me."


	21. Late Night

She climbs out of the shower, and grips the counter top. She grimaces, in pain. She is wrapped in a towel, and her hair is still wet. She looks down at her stomach.

"What are you doing? You have two weeks before you're supposed to be here. Just stop. Okay?"

She gets her pajama's on, and makes her way to the couch. She lays on her side, and flips on the TV. It's barely six o'clock, and she is already exhausted enough to go to fall asleep. Daphne gets in from her date around ten thirty. She knocks on the door of the guest house. Bay opens her eyes, and crawls off the couch. She looks through the peephole, and opens the door.

"How was your date?" Bay questions with a grimace.

"That is why I'm here."

"That bad?"

"He was a total dud."

"I don't know why you agreed to go on a blind date, in the first place."

"I thought that it would be fun."

"I guess that you were wrong."

"Bay are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you cut dinner short, because you said you didn't feel good, and now you look even worse."

"I'm fine," she insists.

"You look like you are in pain."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you having contractions?"

"I have been having contractions for weeks. It is normal."

"Are you in labor?"

She takes a deep breath. "Maybe a little."

"Since when?"

"Since dinner. I was hoping that they would stop. Maybe it's just a false alarm."

"Since dinner? That was five and a half hours ago. We should go to the hospital."

"I'm not ready."

"I'll go get Kathryn..."

"No I don't want to wake her up. It's probably just a false alarm, I'll be fine."

"I am taking you to the hospital."

"Fine, but don't wake anyone up."

"Okay," Daphne agrees.

They arrive at the hospital fifteen minutes later. The nurse ushers Bay into an exam room. She hooks her up to a fetal heart monitor. As the nurse pulls on gloves Daphne stands next to Bay. Bay looks over at her.

"Maybe you should step out for this part."

"I am not going anywhere," Daphne argues.

The nurse does her exam. She pulls off her gloves, and tosses them in the trash. She looks at Bay.

"You should have come in earlier," the nurse tells her.

"Why? Is there something wrong," she jumps to conclusions.

The labor and delivery nurse smiles, and shakes her head, "There is nothing wrong, but you're dilated to an eight. Your membranes already ruptured."

"I've only been having contractions since five thirty. I thought that first babies were supposed to take longer than that."

"It looks like this one is in a hurry."

"She isn't due for two weeks," Bay adds.

"Well, she's on her way now."

The nurse leaves the room. Daphne looks at Bay.

"Should I call them now?"

"No, I don't want everyone to be here for this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Bay I think you should let me call one of them."

"No. It's better this way."

"Okay," Daphne agrees against her better judgment.

"Do you want me to call the adoptive family?"

"They are a five hour flight away. They aren't going to make it in time anyway. We can wait until she is actually here."

"Why didn't they offer you any pain medicine?"

"They generally won't offer an epidural at eight centimeters."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"No, it feels like a day at the spa," she responds sarcastically.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Not even a little bit. You know people still die during childbirth?"

"Bay, you are not going to die in childbirth."

"You don't know that. I could hemorrhage and die."

"Stop saying things like that," Daphne insists as she pulls up a chair.

"What do you want me to say? I'm in labor, it isn't exactly pleasant."

"Why didn't you tell me that your water broke?"

"I wasn't sure that it did. I have never had a baby before, I don't know what it feels like."

"How could you not know?"

"I was in the shower."

Half an hour later the nurse returns to the room. She checks Bay's progress, and then starts to break down the bed. She pages the doctor.

"Are you ready to push?" the nurse questions.

"Already?" Bay looks at the clock, "I have been here for forty five minutes. It isn't even midnight."

"You could have her before tomorrow. I want you to give me a good push."

"The doctor isn't here yet," Bay argues.

"On your next contraction I need you to push." She then looks to Daphne, "I want you to help hold her leg."

Her face turns red as she pushes. Once the ten count is over Bay looks over at Daphne.

"Keep your eyes up here," she warns, "I don't want you to see what's going on down there." Daphne nods in understanding. Unfortunately from her position she can see everything.

"I want another good push on this next contraction," the nurse instructs her.

Bay catches her breath. On the next contraction she begins to push. The doctor comes into the room, and gets gowned up, in a matter of seconds. He pulls on gloves, and takes the nurse's place. The nurse grabs a blanket off the warming table.

"You're doing great," the doctor tells her, "The head is out. One more really good push, and I think that the baby will be out."

In two pushes the doctor is pulling the baby out. The nurse clears her airway. The newborn squalls as they place her on Bay's chest.

"There is your little girl," the doctor announces.


End file.
